


Они лгали

by north_venice



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_venice/pseuds/north_venice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Львы не забираются так далеко на север.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Они лгали

**Author's Note:**

> The Hush Sound – Wine Red   
> Of Monsters And Men – King And Lionheart

Кто-то однажды сказал ему, что львы обычно не забираются так далеко на север. Джейме, по крайней мере, думает, что когда-то давно так всё и было — ему самому подобные мысли в голову обычно не приходят; он о подобном не задумывается даже. Никогда не задумывался.

Они лгали, что север сломлен, но ошиблись в паре букв, пока передавали сообщение — Робб Старк поломан, но всё ещё дышит, и в этом, на самом деле, главная проблема. 

Львы обычно не забираются так далеко на север, но холодный воздух разрывает ему лёгкие, и Джейме заходится кашлем, когда один из солдат швыряет — буквально — его на пол, и ему приходится опереться о левую руку, надеясь не упасть лицом.

Это было бы слишком унизительно. Даже по его меркам.

Робб Старк стоит от него в шести футах и смотрит молча, и его лицо ничего не выражает, но Джейме готов поклясться, что слышит скрип его кожаных перчаток, когда мальчик инстинктивно сжимает рукоять меча, и чувствует, как у него дыхание учащается.

«Мальчик» в его голове звучит как-то неправильно, потому что человек перед ним выглядит слишком устало для того ребёнка, которого он впервые в Винтерфелле встретил — слишком далеко даже от того, кто угрожал ему в клетке, сжимая пальцами шерсть лютоволка; мальчишка вырос совсем, потому что других вариантов у тебя, когда ты теряешь всё, вообще-то, не остаётся. Зверя рядом нет (его голову кому-то из солдатов пришили, как будто это смешно), но чувство осталось то же.

«Мальчик» всё ещё звучит _привычно_ — его глаза теперь коркой льда покрыты, но Джейме готов поклясться, что в перерывах между поцелуями тогда, в Винтерфелле, в другой жизни где-то, видел в них всё то же небо.

— Дай мне хоть один повод не отрубить тебе голову прямо сейчас.

Джейме улыбается, потому что поводов у него, на самом деле, нет, и Робб это знает — лучше всех знает, потому что «Ланнистеры передают привет» у него где-то на сердце острыми концами стрел высечено. У Джейме болят колени, и он всё ещё пытается дыхание перевести, а Робб смотрит на него ничего не выражающим взглядом, как будто это всё — дело обычное.

Джейме решает для себя, что ему куда больше нравилось, когда молодой волк пальцами вцеплялся в шерсть зверя рядом, чтобы его лицо никаких эмоций не выдало.

Робб Старк говорит голосом, который ничего не выражает:

— Ты просто ублюдок, лишивший моего брата ног, чтобы сохранить секрет. И теперь о том, что ты трахался со своей сестрой, знает каждый второй в Вестеросе, а он мёртв.  
— Из нас двоих ты всё ещё единственный, кто его при этом убил, и сделал это совершенно случайно. Забавно вышло.

Робб хватается за меч — достаточно быстро, чтобы можно было похвалить его реакцию, — и Джейме инстинктивно отшатывается (его от падения на спину только рука одного из солдат, в плечо вцепившаяся, удерживает), внутренне немного надеясь, что вот сейчас всё и закончится. Робб просто выйдет из себя и отрубит ему голову — это определённо не худшая смерть. Она, по крайней мере, благороднее, чем всё остальное, что теперь может предложить ему этот грёбаный мир.

Не то чтобы он на самом деле верил, что смерть вообще бывает благородной.

Робб почему-то не сносит ему голову.  
Робб почему-то убирает руку с рукояти клинка и усмехается, с жалостью на него глядя:

— Прямо как с твоим отцом, Ланнистер.

Джейме находит в себе силы улыбнуться:

— Здесь мы оба облажались.

Робб Старк не улыбается ему в ответ (Джейме кажется, что он совсем улыбаться разучился; он видит тонкую полоску шрама на шее справа, которую не скрыл ворот, и думает, что у мальчика есть на то все причины), но молчит пару слишком долгих мгновений, за которые Джейме успевает решить, что ошибся. Робб переводит в итоге взгляд на стражников, коротко им кивая. Молодой волк не приказывает отрубить ему голову — Джейме считает это неплохим результатом для начала.

Джейме говорит ему, потом, месяцами позже, когда хозяева чужого замка соглашаются принять у себя короля, потерявшего всю свою армию, не считая пары десятков бойцов:

— Твоя мать была хорошей женщиной.

Робб молчит, потому что он никогда не говорит о Кейтлин.  
Робб молчит, потому что не знает, как объяснить всё то, что он чувствует, и ещё — потому что не может объяснить это Цареубейце, и Джейме на это только сочувственно хмыкает.

— Не смей говорить так, будто знал её.  
— Я знал, что она пойдёт на всё ради детей. Так делают хорошие люди.  
— Как и Серсея? 

Ауч, думает Джейме. Это больно.

— Ты потому её оставил, что она хороший человек?

Он надеется, что если улыбаться достаточно приторно, Робб поверит. Он говорит, качая головой:

— Серсея не так ужасна, как ты о ней думаешь, мальчик. С ней всё сложнее.  
— Так ты поэтому бросил её в Королевской Гавани?

Джейме смеётся.  
Он не знает, как объяснить это, поэтому говорит первое, что на ум приходит:

— Когда теряешь руку, неожиданно выясняется, что очень немногие на самом деле в тебе нуждаются.

Робб смотрит на него — Джейме готов поклясться, что чувствует на себе его взгляд. Робб впервые смотрит ему в глаза с тех пор, как его вывели из того зала; Робб смотрит так, что внутри что-то, кажется, ломается, совсем, окончательно, и Джейме чувствует, что срывается куда-то, и ему почему-то хватает сил это падение выдержать.

Джейме знает, что у Робба остались шрамы от стрел и ещё один — от меча — спину рассекает; Джейме знает, что шрам на шее у Робба появился, когда его с этой бойни вытаскивали, и человек, который спас ему жизнь, поплатился за это своей, — и это всё, что он помнит, прежде чем очнуться где-то посреди леса с уже перевязанными ранами. Джейме знает всё это, потому что Роббу оказывается слишком сложно держать всё в себе — потому что Робб иногда срывается и задыхается по ночам, а Джейме всё ещё не может спать и почему-то думает, что никто не отрубит ему голову, если он будет наблюдать за потерявшим север королём, который мечется по постели, пытаясь урвать себе немного воздуха и отойти от очередного кошмара.

Джейме думает, что они лгали, и понять не может, кто и о чём именно, но чувствует себя невероятно обманутым.

Робб как-то рассказывает ему, шёпотом, ночью, наблюдая, как капает горячий воск на бумагу, что видел лицо своей матери уже после того, как Фреи её труп по реке пустили, и с тех пор понять не может, как ему жить дальше. Джейме приходит в голову совершенно банальная метафора в тот момент, потому что Робб смотрит куда-то в сторону и сжимает кулаки, и у него голос ближе к концу немного срывается, и это даже через шёпот заметно, и Джейме кажется, что лёд трещит — или это у него в голове что-то разбивается, когда он ловит себя на том, что хочет мальчишку к себе прижать, но это проблематично будет — во всех отношениях.

Он понятия не имеет, как это называется, но Робб однажды говорит ему лечь рядом, потому что с Джейме ему почему-то не снятся кошмары, и Джейме соглашается, потому что с Роббом он может урвать себе чуть больше часов сна, чем обычно.

Это звучит достаточно взаимовыгодно, чтобы к этому привыкнуть; это звучит достаточно неплохо, чтобы Джейме однажды предложил Роббу просто сбежать куда-нибудь в Браавос, подальше от всего этого, потому что его ничего здесь, в общем-то, уже не держит, но Робб на это только головой качает, тонко поджимая губы — Робб всё ещё верит, что у него кто-то остался и кого-то ещё спасти можно, и Джейме хочется попросить его, пряди волос со лба убирая, перестать лгать самому себе, но он снова сталь в его голосе слышать не хочет.

Робб для этого слишком правильный — лёд в его голубых глазах тает, и Джейме ловит себя на том, что в последний раз он так смотрел только на Серсею, давно когда-то, когда Роберт ещё жив был.

Джейме уже и не помнит того времени, и у него как-то само собой с языка срывается:

— Ты уже ничего не должен северу.  
— Забавно, что мне говоришь это именно ты.

Джейме пожимает плечами и поворачивается к узкому окну, надеясь на белый горизонт отвлечься. 

Он не знает, как сказать Роббу, что север давно уже пал и его здесь никто не ждёт.

Когда Робб спрашивает у него, осталось ли у него хоть что-то, за что ещё можно было бы держаться, Джейме молчит.  
Когда Робб спрашивает у него в очередной раз, почему он оставил Серсею одну в Королевской Гавани, Джейме молчит.  
Когда Робб спрашивает, что он вообще забыл здесь со своим никому не нужным одиночеством, Джейме молчит — он не знает, как рассказать Роббу, что его дочь умерла у него на руках, когда он попытался ей помочь и всё исправить; он не знает, как рассказать Роббу, что его брат собственноручно прикончил его отца и виноват в этом, по сути, только он сам. Джейме не знает, как объяснить это, когда всё разрушилось и ты смотришь на пепелище собственной жизни, пока кто-то рядом повторяет тебе на ухо, что ты выстоишь, но Джейме не думает, что в этом есть необходимость.  
Этот пункт Робб понимает лучше него самого.

Робб касается пальцами золота на его правой руке, и Джейме (каким-то образом) хватает сил не вздрогнуть.

— Она болит?

Нет.  
Не может болеть то, чего нет — Джейме раньше думал, что эта фраза относится к сердцу, но как-то всё странно в итоге вышло. Как сказать Роббу, что он время от времени, когда заснуть не может, чувствует собственные пальцы или всё ещё правой рукой за пером тянется, он не знает.

Он говорит:

— Иногда.

Робб кивает.  
У Робба в глазах — понимание и треснувший лёд, и Джейме ловит себя на том, что видит человека, перед которым готов преклонить колено — если бы Роббу Старку это всё ещё было нужно и если бы от него самого ещё была хоть какая-то польза.

Львы не забираются так далеко на север — Джейме думает, что у них есть на то причина, но он готов остаться здесь ещё немного.


End file.
